Bones
by and the forest rose to sing
Summary: "It is what it is, but it isn't always what it appears to be," Focuses on the werewolf army from HP. Slightly AU, and OC centric (I'm sorry)
1. Chapter 1: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

The wizard village of Tenvy was neither large nor busy. The shops and offices that made up the "village"were contained mostly to three or four streets. The surrounding area was predominately farmland, as the people of Tenvy were predominately farmers. The small houses and barns that dotted the landscape were old, having been passed down from one generation to the next, and the winding paths that connected them seemed just as old and worn. The families who owned the houses were much the same in that they had been there for as long as anyone could remember. People just didn't seem to leave Tenvy, and as Carmen Cabott walked up to the town square, she had a hard time understanding why. Tenvy was peaceful, but unbearably dull. As she took the same route she did every morning, up gravel roads that gradually turned to faded cobblestone and through open fields that gradually turned to cramped streets, Carmen saw no one remotely her own age. Heck, Carmen wasn't sure she saw anyone under 30. It wasn't that she minded, she got along with the older crowd just fine; but it would be nice to gaze upon a fresh face every once and a while. Carmen supposed It wouldn't matter soon anyways, in a few short weeks' school would begin again and her time in Tenvy would be over.

Spending the summer with her ageing aunt and working under the local Ministry Advisor was admittedly not her first choice on how to spend her summer holiday, but she had eventually relented to her parent's wishes. Her father, an Advisor himself, carried on about how she "really should take up Mr. Conce's offer," and "what a wonderful opportunity to get incorporated into the Ministry!" ever since his coworker, Mr. Conce, suggested during Christmas that Carmen come intern for him. Her father's zeal for her to work in the Ministry, coupled with the fact that Carmen's mother had family in the county Conce was head of, led to Carmen's eventual acceptance of the internship. Carmen supposed it was actually a good experience for her. With her next year at Hogwarts being her last, Carmen needed to start looking to her future, and an internship with a Ministry official would look good on any resume.

Carmen worked her way up Main Street, stopping at an aged door looking out into the town square. She pulled a key from her robe and, once unlocking the door, stepped inside. Carmen was met with a cramped, yet organized, room. Filing cabinets lined the walls, and a few desks were scattered about the space. Mr. Conce's office was where most of the paperwork of Tenvy ended up. Birth certificates, marriage licenses, broom-receipts; they all eventually found their way to 502 Main Street to be labeled, copied, and filed away. As Ministry Advisor, Mr. Conce was sometimes out attending town meetings or running to the Ministry with various reports. As was usually the case however, Mr. Conce could be found at the local pub drinking the day away. Not that Carmen could blame the man, she may not promote alcoholism; but Tenvy didn't really need true "Ministry Advising" because nothing ever seemed to happen. Mr. Conce's frequent absences however, left Carmen to deal with the paperwork day-in and day-out. Thankfully, Carmen's recent 17th birthday made the process a lot easier, as she could now legally use magic to help. Pulling out her wand, Carmen lit the lamps on the ceiling, and set to work. _Label, code, stack, file, label, code, stack, file…_

* * *

Carmen was munching on a sandwich in one hand and reading Witch Weekly in the other when the bell over the front door jingled. Looking up from behind her desk Carmen saw Mr. Conce waddling towards her, a thick stack of parchment in his hand.

"'Afternoon Carmen," he greeted, his normally friendly face slightly pinched.

"Hello Mr. Conce," Carmen set down her lunch "what is that you've got there?" she nodded to the papers. Mr. Conce sighed.

"Well, I was just owled by Randolph up in the wand-regulation department. He has found a little coding issue,"

Carmen's brow furrowed

"What does that mean for us?" she asked

"It means that every wand purchase within the last year has been filed wrong, I'm afraid,"

Carmen allowed herself a groan.

"Are you serious?"

"I know, I know, but would you be a dear and go through them?"

Carmen most certainly did not want to "be a dear and go through them," but she was the intern, after all. Besides, she liked Mr. Conce.

Carmen rolled her eyes, a small grin on her lips

"I will, but you don't pay me enough for this," she took the papers from him.

"Thank you," Mr. Conce said, looking relieved "and if I recall I don't pay you at all,"

"My point exactly,"

Mr. Conce chuckled, and turning to leave, waved a hand behind him. With another jingle jingle of the doorbell, he was gone. Carmen didn't bother to wonder where, she had a feeling she already knew. Carmen, unlike some of her classmates, was not a fan of strong drink; but as she looked down at the new codes for the boxes upon boxes of wand-receipts behind her, a firewhiskey down at the pub with Mr. Conce didn't sound too bad. With a sigh, Carmen turned in her seat and stood to go grab the first of the files, " _No, not paid enough for this at all_ ," she thought.

* * *

For the remainder of her life Carmen Cabot would replay the events of August 2, 1987; imagining what could have gone differently. She could have put off the extra work until the next day, or she could have fallen asleep in her chair. Perhaps Mr. Conce could have decided to stop by the pub before his office, and gotten too drunk to pass along the message. Or maybe Randolph up in wand reg. could have done the coding correctly the first time, and Carmen would have been asleep at her aunt's by night fall.

But that didn't happen, and by the time Carmen finished her work it was well past 1:00 in the morning. Carmen was dead on her feet. The re-filing, along with an unexpected run to the quill shop halfway through for more ink, had taken much longer than she had anticipated. She was eager to finally get some rest, maybe even call in sick to Mr. Conce the next day. It was unlikely he would even notice her absence anyhow.

Carmen closed the office, locking the door behind her, and turned to walk back to her aunt's. Once out of the small village, Carmen headed down a slightly worn path that cut through fields and winded down to the road where her aunt lived. The path was occasionally used by pedestrians like herself who wanted a short cut from town to their homes further down the valley. The walk way was ill-defined in the grass, but the moon provided Carmen with just enough light for her to distinguish it. Other than the thudding of her footsteps on the ground the summer night was silent, an occasional breeze making the trees around her sway. While exhaustion made her eyes heavy, she couldn't help but appreciate the view. The path sloped downward into the valley, snaking over open farmland and past old stone walls dividing one pasture from another. From her vantage point at the top of the path she could look out across the fields and clusters of trees, down to where small dots of light flickered in the distance. The lights, Carmen knew, were in fact the lamps of the cottages and barns in the distance.

Carmen wasn't quite halfway down the valley when she felt sharp pricks of pain in her shoulders, and she was suddenly yanked backwards. She hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of her. In the few moments it took for her to regain control of her breathing, the stars she was staring up at were blocked out by a dark mass, two yellow orbs in its center. A deep rumbling sound filled the air, and the darkness darted to her left. Pain blossomed from her arm causing Carmen to try to jump to her feet to get away, but the mass on her chest was too heavy, and she could only kick her legs. This seemed to upset the creature, and it latched itself more securely onto Carmen's arm, making her cry out. The creature began dragging her off the path and into the grass, but with one well-placed kick her leg collided with its side. Carmen's arm was released and the rumbling turned into a snarl.

The few feet the creature had dragged her had brought her out from under a row of trees and into the open, and by the time the creature moved onto her leg the moonlight illuminated its dark features. Looking down Carmen could clearly see the form of what could only be a werewolf sinking its teeth into her calf. Any sense of sobriety or bravery Carmen previously had disappeared, and she was sent into a blind panic as realization set in. Her heart roaring in her ears, she threw back her arms to try to find purchase in the grass, only stopping when she looked over her left shoulder to find her arm shredded. The sight made her stomach lurch; the lack of pain could only have been attributed to shock. The same could not be said for her leg, however, which felt as if it were on fire. Spinning her head around, Carmen was met with the wolf dropping her gnawed leg and pouncing on her chest, its claws digging into her sides. One moment she was staring straight into the wolf's face, the next she was looking down the beast's neck and chest. Sharp teeth made quick work of her left cheek, nose and ear. She opened her mouth in a scream, but it quickly turned into a gargle as blood flowed from her face and down her throat. The wolf's maw seemed huge, and it easily took the side of Carmen's face into its mouth and bit down, a loud _snap_ sounding out when her jawbone gave way. Carmen's thoughts became sluggish soon after, her limbs felt heavy and weak. She was only vaguely aware of unbelievable pain and her body being jerked this way and that, not unlike she was being ripped apart. As her consciousness quickly slipped the last thing Carmen noticed was her arm being picked up again, and then all sensation disappearing below the elbow. She welcomed the darkness as it took her.


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbing Discovery

Denton Zander had left his parent's home in the city when he was too young, too poor, and too stupid. A few long months of fruitless wandering brought Zander to the middle of nowhere, where he found Tenvy. There he met Vincent Allard, an aging farmer in need of a young wizard to help him with his livestock. Zander had no interest in working for Mr. Allard at first, but the old man had galleons- something Zander didn't, so he took the job.

Twelve years later Zander was still working for Mr. Allard, and better for it. The farmer had given him a roof over his head and steady pay, and over time Zander and Mr. Allard had grown close. But Mr. Allard was old when Zander met him, and he wasn't getting any younger. Zander was slowly taking on more and more work around the farm to ease the load on Mr. Allard. So when Zander was startled awake by a load rapping on his door one morning, he thought little of it. The sun had not yet risen, but Mr. Allard was a farmer, and he often got up early to accomplish as much as he could before breakfast. Throwing back the covers Zander glanced at the clock, 4:00 am. 4'o clock was early, even for a man like Mr. Allard. _Something must have happened 'round the farm_ , thought Zander as he rose to grab his boots. Leaving the warmth of his bed was hard, but duty called. More impatient knocks sounded from the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" called Zander

Opening the door Zander was met with Mr. Allard, walking stick in hand and money pouch slung over his neck, waiting for him.

"Are we going somewhere sir?" asked Zander eyeing the pouch

"I need you to help me up to town, Denton," said Mr. Allard already turning to walk away "we done got a hurt ewe and I want 'a see if Thakes has got anything I could give 'er,"

Thomas Thakes ran Tenvy's apothecary, and while Zander was fairly certain the man had lost his marbles years ago, he was trusted by the farmers to provide cure-alls for sick or injured animals. Taking Mr. Allard's arm the two began heading up the path that would take them into town, Mr. Allard grumbling all the way.

"I wouldn't be foolin' with 'er except she's that pretty one I was hoping to take to the fair next month 'n I'd rather not lose 'er," he eventually said

"What happened?" Zander questioned. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, warming the chilly morning air. Zander unbuttoned his coat.

"I'm not sure, she got scratched up real bad looks like. Prob'ly one of Wilbur's stupid dogs,"

Zander nodded, and fixed his eyes on the path before them, squinting slightly when something caught his eye. The rising sun glinted off something running down the side of the path, too dark to be water. Besides, it hadn't rained. Zander started when he realized it was blood.

"Hey, Mr. Allard? Do you see that?"

The man next to him looked over to where the dark trail was slowly dripping down the path and shrugged.

"There's deer all 'round these parts," he said "one's luck must've ran out,"

They continued towards town, Mr. Allard leaning heavily on Zander as they reached a slight incline. The sun had risen enough to give the whole field a warm glow, and Zander looked around, enjoying the pleasant morning. Glancing off to his left Zander saw an unfamiliar lump laying in the grass just off the path. It was too irregularly shaped to be a bush, and too flat to be a rock. Zander squinted, trying to distinguish what it was. Zander saw that the form was smeared with the same red dripping down the path. _Must be that unlucky deer_ , he thought chuckling to himself. Until he noticed what looked like a pale hand not far from the lump. Zander froze. Seeing the younger wizard's confusion Mr. Allard stopped, and followed Zander's gaze to the lump in the grass. He saw the hand too, and even with his rudimentary education, Mr. Allard knew that animal carcasses did not have hands.

Zander stepped off the path and into the grass, carefully making his way over to the dark form. From his place on the path Mr. Allard couldn't make out much, but he watched as Zander's creased brow lifted and his face drained of color. Zander stood for a few moments, mouth hanging open above the form. Mr. Allard grew impatient.

"Well?" he called

The sound of his voice seemed to break the younger man's reverie and Zanders looked up, panic written all over his face.

" _Call St. Mungo's!"_

* * *

The fifth floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was surprisingly uneventful on the morning of August the 3, 1987. Perhaps it wasn't so surprising however, considering that it was a Thursday. St. Mungo's was always busy, but it was even more so on Fridays and Saturdays, when wizards and witches managed to injure themselves with reckless weekend activities. Needless to say, Nancy Cummings was enjoying the peace as she busied herself with completing her morning duties. The list was depressingly short, Nancy thought, but the Lycanthropy ward didn't require much maintenance. It was really only used once a month, after a full moon when someone was either newly bitten- or tore themselves up bad enough to require serious medical attention. Even then however, it was mostly just a matter of stitches and dittany, Nancy rarely ever had someone stay in the ward for a long period of time. Nancy knew herself to be a capable nurse, she had been down on the second floor dealing with potions related accidents for twenty years; that was until she was replaced by a pretty blonde and transferred upstairs. It was the one thing about her job that grated on Nancy's nerves. While she was content working in the Lycanthropy ward, it seemed to be where St. Mungo's sent those who would have otherwise been fired. The dismal staff consisted of herself, another nurse named Waldean, and a handful of doctors who were technically assigned to the ward, but spent most of their time downstairs.

Nancy finished putting fresh sheets on the beds, and with a wave of her wand propelled the cart containing various cleaning supplies in front of her and out into the main hall. She headed to the supply closet and deposited the cart back into its place, closing the door behind her. Nancy was torn from her thoughts when the _rush_ of a floo could be heard from the floor below. Immediately after, the sound of voices and the cries of spells could be heard, but the sounds were too distorted by the echo of the stairwell for Nancy to distinguish what was happening. Nancy gave a shake of the head and, turning to head back into the Lycanthropy ward, wondered to herself what all the commotion downstairs was about. She hoped it wasn't yet another case of Peruvian ear worms, they had already had three this week.

Sitting back down at her desk, Nancy settled into her chair, pulling out the previous month's copy of _The Handy Healer_ she had been meaning to catch up on. Unfortunately, a few minutes later the sound of rushing footsteps made Nancy look up. She was met with a flustered Waldean striding into the ward, flinging open cabinets and pulling out bottle after bottle of potions.

"Waldean? You alright?" asked Nancy, putting down her magazine and staring at her coworker who was now taking handfuls of gauze out of a drawer. Waldean gave a start and looked over at Nancy, apparently noticing her for the first time.

"Nancy!" Waldean breathed "get up, get up! Get a bed ready!"

Nancy stood and began turning down a bed, her heart thudding at the other nurse's panicked tone. Nancy could still hear the shouting voices, but they now seemed to be getting closer and more distinct. Suddenly a male nurse came bustling into the room, an arm around another man, who was splattered in red and white as a ghost. Before Nancy could form a question on her lips a stretcher was levitated into the room, doctors huddled around it, and Nancy understood.

* * *

Carmen's senses trickled in slowly, then all at once. She first became aware of the sounds around her: muffled speaking, the faint clank of metal on metal, rhythmic beeps and chirps. Her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, and her mind was sluggish. As she slowly regained more and more consciousness Carmen opened her eyes, only to find that she could open them just enough to where she was squinting. Any more and she met resistance. This caused mild panic to flash through her mind, waking her completely. Through the small slits of her eyes Carmen found herself looking up at a whitewashed ceiling high above her head. She went to use her arms to push herself up, only to find that her body would not respond. Now that she noticed, everything felt rather numb, her limbs retaining just enough feeling for her to know that they were there. Carmen allowed a slight whimper to pass her lips, more in frustration at her sudden loss of control than anything, and not a second later she heard footsteps rushing towards her.

"Oh thank heavens!" a woman's voice said "your awake,"

Carmen felt hands gently grasp her torso and raise her up while a pillow was stuffed underneath her.

"Let me just get you situated dear," the woman said as she rested Carmen back against the pillow.

From her new sitting position, Carmen could better take in her surroundings. She looked to be in a large, narrow room. Metal-framed beds seemed to line both walls, and the tall windows between every few beds flooded the room with light. Carmen couldn't seem to move her neck far enough to look to her right or left, but glancing down she could see herself covered in a thick white comforter with two lumps underneath; presumably her legs. The woman who helped her sit up leaned down to look Carmen in the face.

The woman was obviously a nurse, a St. Mungo's nurse, if the neon-green robes were anything to go by. The vibrant attire clashed strongly with her dark skin, but Carmen thought her pretty nonetheless. Her lined face was a kind one, not unlike a grandmother's.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked, eyebrows drawn in concern "you're not in any pain?"

Carmen opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out but a low gurgle and, much to Carmen's embarrassment, a dribble of spit.

The nurse grabbed a cloth and began wiping Carmen's chin

"I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't have asked you to speak. You've just had us all so worried," she said

Carmen heard the scrape of chair legs on the floor as the woman pulled up a chair to the bedside and sat down.

"My name is Nancy, I'm one of your nurses," she explained, resting a plump arm on Carmen's leg.

"Do you remember anything Carmen? Don't try to use any words, just shake or nod your head,"

Carmen thought back for a moment, but her mind was too foggy for her to remember anything, so she shook her head. Nancy nodded as if that was what she had expected.

"I'm sure your confused dear but you need to rest up a bit more before we have a little chat alright?" Nancy gently patted Carmen's thigh

Carmen's first instinct was to argue, to demand answers, but she couldn't find it in herself to put up a fight. The few minutes she had been awake had drained all her energy, and even as the nurse was talking Carmen could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she could remember was Nancy still looking into her face with an odd expression, almost as if it pained her.


	3. Chapter 3: St Mungo's

Hey! So, this chapter was actually pretty tough to write for some reason. I think I just had so many ideas of how it could go that it was hard to condense them. I have this story all planned (I promise it's going places) and will try to get to the juicy parts soon. Any reviews would be appreciated, I want to write the best stuff that I can!

Thanks, ATFRTS

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Carmen's muscles ached, her skin felt hot and swollen, and she generally felt terrible. The heaving sobs that had wracked her body for the past half hour had only proved to upset her injuries more. Nancy, bless her, had pulled Carmen to her chest and cooed over her the entire time, trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the kindly nurse, it was just that all she could think about was the complete downfall her life had suddenly taken. She had been in an _accident_ , they said. It's a _miracle she's alive_ , they said. "You're a very strong girl," the doctor who had patched her up told her "You'll pull through,". As if that meant anything. Carmen had still been infected, she was officially an outcast, dirtied, contaminated. She could feel it.

What was she going to do now? Could she go back to school? Probably not. Her career in the Ministry had just been flushed down the toilet too, and it didn't help that her parents hadn't even been told what had happened. The doctors had assumed that it was her aunt she lived with, and had contacted her when her niece had been brought in torn limb from limb. Her aunt had rushed to the hospital, but apparently didn't stay long. Once hearing Carmen was alive, dear old aunt Marie had gone back home. Didn't even tell the nurses that Carmen had parents that would be worried about her. Carmen had half a mind to be insulted, but she knew aunt Marie wasn't all there.

Carmen had been out for a month, they had put her in a coma. An entire month unconscious had seemed excessive to her at first, but when the doctors pulled back the covers and explained what had happened, it didn't seem so preposterous. She still couldn't shake the image of her left arm, bandaged at the forearm, with rods sticking out of her skin and attached to a metal sleeve that surrounded her arm like a cage. _It had been almost completely severed_ , the doctors had told her, they _were able to reattach it, and set the bones with pins, but_ _weren't sure how damaged the nerves were_. Her face, the entire left side, was gone. The cartilage of her left ear, her left nostril, the flesh of her cheek and scalp, had been shredded. The doctors had stitched and bandaged it, but there was nothing else they could do. Too many chunks were missing.

She couldn't move her legs. Carmen tried not to dwell on that fact, but it was what panicked her the most. A vertebra had been damaged and swelled, making her paralyzed from the waist down. _There's a good chance that with physical therapy, you will be able to walk again once the swelling goes down,_ they had said. _And that will be just fine, as you'll have to have therapy for your arm as well, and speech therapy for the damaged nerves in your face._ How convenient. Yes, there were potions and spells that could help heal her, speed the process along; Carmen had asked. But werewolf injuries were always slow to heal, and stubbornly resistant to magic.

After a week of lying about in the lycanthropy ward of St. Mungo's Carmen had become sick of the place. The nurses were nice, and tried to hold conversations with her whenever they could to keep her mind off things. It helped to a certain extent, but Carmen was still trapped in her bed; her legs numb and her left arm completely out of commission, with nothing to do. Carmen was increasingly becoming more and more miserable from lack of activity, which was why when a Ministry official came to talk to her doctor and nurses, Carmen tried her best to pick up what they were saying. The official went into the small office at the end of the ward that served as a type of nurse's station. He stayed for just under half an hour before he left, Carmen unable to hear any of their conversation.

Two o'clock was the time to apply disinfectant and re-wrap Carmen's wounds. When nurse Waldean perched herself on the side of Carmen's bed with a medicine tray and began removing the bandages from Carmen's face, Carmen spoke up.

"Who was that?" she asked, her voice slurred from her swollen and damaged cheek.

"Who was who?" Waldean responded, focused on a stubborn piece of bandage.

"T-that man in here earlier,"

Waldean looked down from her work, pausing for a moment.

"He was from the werewolf control division," she said before resuming.

"What d-did he want?"

"Don't worry about it hon," Waldean sighed

"He wasn't here for me, was he?" Carmen tried to ask nonchalantly, but it still came out fearful

"Oh no, nothing like that," the nurse said "He, well, he was just letting us know that they have yet to track down who did this to you,"

Carmen's undamaged brow furrowed

"So, they've been looking?" she hadn't heard anything about that.

"Sure, it's a major offense to not take the proper precautions on a full moon. They've been trying to find out who it was for quite some time now, but no luck. Not yet, anyways,"

Carmen gave a small nod and let Waldean continue in peace. Carmen willed herself not to dwell on who it might have been. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't know what she would do if they ever caught them, revenge maybe? No, she could never do that. She decided to let it go, and just forget about it. Let that beast haunt her nightmares, it would do her no good to let it haunt her days too.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

You know, funnily enough I hate OCs in stories. They just grate on my nerves for some reason you know? But when I had the idea for this fic I couldn't figure out a way to do it without making an OC to center it around. So, here we are. Hopefully I can make her a good one. Short chapter, but the next one will be really busy. Reviews are appreciated!

The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

Carmen had been fortunate enough to be in a coma for her first transformation, but that couldn't be said for her second. She was understandably scared out of her mind as her second full moon approached, and even though the doctors assured her that everything would be perfectly fine, they didn't seem so sure themselves. Her bandages had to be removed, leaving her scarring wounds open to the air. The rods holding the bones of her arm together had to be slipped out, which proved to be a long and arduous process. Considering her fragile state of both mind and body, the doctors decided to give Carmen a potent calming potion before moonrise. After drugging her, they rolled her bed down to a quarantine room across the hall and left her, locking the door behind them. They weren't too concerned about her breaking out however, she still had little use of her to the potion in her system, Carmen could remember little from the actual transformation itself. All she knew was an encompassing pain that seemed to go on and on, then red, then darkness. She awoke back in the Lycanthropy ward, feeling worse than she had since arriving at the hospital. The nurses had re-bandaged and set her arm, but it wasn't lost on her the number of fresh scratches and bites littering her body. She didn't know if she could ever get used to this.

* * *

It had taken St. Mungo's two months to realize that Carmen's family had not been informed of their daughter's condition. Carmen was surprised it had taken them that long, but she supposed they had been so focused on keeping her alive they had little time to worry about anything else. Aunt Marie hadn't helped matters. She showed up occasionally, and when the nurses assumed that she was Carmen's caregiver she didn't tell them otherwise, just began babbling about one thing or another. She never did get around to telling Carmen's parents herself, her memory most likely didn't last long enough for her to remember to owl them. Carmen _knew_ that she needed to contact her mother and father, she _had_ to. They should have been told as soon as she was attacked, but every time she began to reach out to a nurse something stopped her. The words died on her lips as an overwhelming feeling came over her, a kind of panic. _No, no, no,_ it would say _secret, secret, secret_. It scared her, those thoughts weren't her own. She didn't want to tell anybody about them either though, so she just kept it to herself.

It was after one of Aunt Marie's visits that nurses Nancy and Waldean rushed to her bedside.

"Carmen!" Waldean cried, a few strands of hair falling from her bun "Why didn't you say something!"

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked. She knew what she meant.

"You've gone this whole time without telling us to contact your parents, that's what! Why would you do that?"

Carmen looked away.

"Honey, if you don't want them to know..." Nancy put a hand on Carmen's shoulder "You don't need to be ashamed,"

"No, I'm not ashamed," She was, in a way, but that wasn't why.

"Well then surely you want your mother and father here? They can help you, bring comfort, you know,"

But Carmen didn't want her parents here. A little voice in the back of her mind shouted that she very well _should_ , but it was ignored.

"That's not necessary," she said, studying a crack in the floor.

"How about we owl them? Would you like to write, or maybe one of us?" Nancy reached to grab a quill from the bedside table.

"No!" Carmen suddenly sat up and grabbed the nurse's arm, not registering the pain that shot up her spine from the jerking movement.

Nancy and Waldean were staring at her in confusion, and a little shock, at such a violent reaction.

"Don't tell them," she elaborated

"What? Carmen, you can't keep this from them," Waldean said

"I can, just… please," Carmen pleaded. The nurses glanced at each other, but seemed unfazed. Carmen sat up a little straighter,

"I'm seventeen, of age," she said, a little proudly "I'm not a minor and you can't do something without my consent," Carmen didn't know that for sure, but by the looks on Nancy and Waldean's faces, she was right.

"But-"Nancy began.

"Right?" Carmen interrupted

After a moment, Nancy sighed "If you ever change your mind dear, just let us know. We can't force you, your right, but you have no reason to fear tellin' them, honest,"

Carmen nodded in thanks, and the two nurses left with creased brows. Nancy was right, she had no reason to fear telling them, because she never would. When Hogwarts began, in a week or two she figured, she would make up something about being too busy with the internship to stop by before school, and promise she would come home for Christmas. It was a lie, but a believable one. As she laid and planned, the little voice in her head started up again _. You've never been a liar before_ , it said _this was wrong._ It was once again ignored.


	5. Chapter 5: Vagabond for a Night

My exams for school are coming up, and most of my time rn is spent studying (or trying to). Because of that, I won't be posting super often for the next few weeks but I'll try to keep this story moving along as best as I can to where I want it to be. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

(P.S I realize how total trash this is, but Carmen's name is based off the Lana Del Rey song "Carmen". I heard it and thought it fitting.)

Thanks, ATFRTS

* * *

Weeks went by in the Lycanthropy Ward, and slowly turned into months. In total, Carmen spent 4 months in St. Mungo's; what she would consider to be the worst 4 months of her life. The days all ran together, everything a sterile white haze in her memory. By the last few weeks in the hospital Carmen's wounds had all closed, but she had to learn how to walk and use her left arm again. The physical therapy was a grueling process that both humiliated and frustrated Carmen to no end. At long last however, Carmen could once more walk without assistance, and had limited use of her arm that was improving day by day.

When the doctors cleared her for release Carmen was initially overjoyed, but the happiness at her freedom was short lived. Hogwarts had long since began, and she had sent out a letter to the headmaster at the beginning of September explaining her situation. Carmen knew that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't go back. Hogwarts didn't accept lycanthropes, no school did, and there was no way that she could keep her transformations secret. She had also written to her parents who believed her to be enjoying her final year before graduation safe in Ravenclaw tower, and she planned to keep it that way. School was not an option, and she couldn't go back home, so after gathering some of her belongings and hugging the nurses goodbye, Carmen hit the streets. She had a handful of galleons stuffed into the pocket of her robe, but nothing else of any real value. Unless someone counted the (now out of season) summer shirts and skirts stuffed into her suitcase valuable. She headed away from St. Mungo's, passing through the bustling streets immediately surrounding the hospital. Carmen knew that her first order of business was to secure a job of some sort, so that she could at least provide for herself. _You know you have parents that would take you in_ , the voice in her head spoke _go home._ She walked on.

Her bright future at the Ministry was gone, and the likelihood of Carmen finding a truly respectable job was slim to none. She knew that any well-to-do business in the wizarding world did not hire werewolves, for one reason or another. They were thought too brash, too sickly, and of course, too dangerous. As Carmen walked and mused to herself, she was torn between laughing and bursting into tears. Never in a million years would she have imaged any of those things applying to her. She had never had anything against werewolves in particular, had never heard much about them growing up. But she had heard the horror stories of monsters eating little children, and how werewolves were just wolves in human skin. Carmen didn't feel like a wolf in human skin, and she certainly didn't feel like eating anyone. She just felt tired and sore, but most of all she felt embarrassed. As Carmen went through the busiest part of town and down the smaller roads branching off main street, she slowly noticed the glances people threw at her. People stared, not for long, but long enough, and for the first time in her life Carmen was truly self-conscious. The healers had helped fix her spine so she could walk, and miraculously reattach her arm so she could use it, but there was nothing they could do for her face. The left side of her face had been essentially torn to shreds in the attack, and her jaw snapped. The wounds had been stitched up and had eventually healed, but Carmen was left with a face full of white scars that continued up onto the side of her head, leaving bald patches in her hair. She knew how she looked now, and couldn't blame people for staring. When the nurses had held up a mirror she had wept into Nancy's shoulder for what seemed like hours. Carmen had pulled herself together quickly enough however. She had to convince herself that her old life was as good as gone, and her pretty face with it. She was lucky to even be alive. The healers had said that no major nerves had been damaged; but as the weather got cooler her face stiffened, making speech difficult. She would probably develop a stutter.

The sun was setting, and Carmen found herself walking down a small street somewhere in wizarding London. The street lamps illuminated the buildings as she passed by, and Carmen saw that they were mostly shops. The majority were closing for the evening, but a few remained open. One building had its doors thrown open, light pouring out into the street. As she got closer, Carmen looked up and saw the sign hanging above the door. " _Haworth's"_ it read, and judging from the picture of a pie painted onto the sign and the smell coming from inside, Carmen figured it was a restaurant of some sort. She was tired, and knew she had enough money on her to buy both a meal and lodging for the night, but she decided that she needed to make her money last as long as possible. Besides, the bench just outside the restaurant seemed as good as a place as any to rest for a while. It wasn't as if she had to worry about anyone stealing from her, she didn't really have anything.

Casting a light warming charm on herself, Carmen settled her achy body into the wood of the bench, stuffing her robe under her head as a makeshift pillow. The trip from the hospital had worn her out, and wrapping her mind around the prospect of an entirely new life was making her head spin. She stretched out as far as her legs would go on the cramped bench, and watched the shadows of the figures inside Haworth's dance on the buildings across the street. The hum of voices and the clink of silverware eventually lulled her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger Danger

This took a while to get finished, but here it is! This chapter isn't anything special, but it will allow the plot to really get going from here on out. I'm warning you, this is going to be a total trash story (I mean werewolves? That's pretty cliché) but I'm going to try and write it as best as I can. Reviews are most appreciated and very helpful. Thanks!

-ATFRTS

Carmen awoke in the same position she had fallen asleep in. She didn't open her eyes at first, just rolled over onto her back and tried to stretch as much as she could on the cramped bench. She could have easily fallen back asleep, but the sun was glaring through her eyelids and she was beginning to feel hungry. Knowing that she needed to get up if she were to accomplish anything that day, Carmen rose to her feet in one motion, only to feel her head swim. She swayed slightly, before regaining her balance. Between her rugged appearance and the staggering, she was aware that she must look like a sorry drunk. Embarrassed, she put on her cloak and swung her bag over her shoulder. Looking up and down the street she saw all the shops were open. The clock face over one of the doors showing that it was just past eleven _. Good_ , she thought, _I haven't gotten too late of a start today._ There weren't very many people out, so Carmen had the street almost to herself; and in the light of day she could now get a good look at the buildings around her. As she began to walk, she noticed that she was obviously in a high-end part of London, considering the freshly painted doors and whitewashed brick of the businesses she passed. The farther she went however, the more cramped and worn the streets became. About a half hour into her journey the cobblestone road faded to gravel and dirt, and every few buildings a shop would be boarded up, left to rot. Despite the drastic change in atmosphere, this area was much busier, with witches and wizards milling about everywhere. Looking around Carmen saw she was in a bustling marketplace, with vendors lining the street. She slowed to venture around the carts and see what was being sold. Most contained trinkets and household items, although there were a handful of food vendors. Carmen bought the cheapest meal she could find, a corned beef sandwich and cider, and ate as she walked. The sandwich was questionable, but the cider was hot and kept her hands warm in the chilly air.

She weaved between other shoppers before pausing as a low noise caught her attention. She followed the strange noise to a cart selling puffskeins, their humming could just be heard over the shouting of vendors and customers. The little creatures were packed into crates, and Carmen approached to look at them. As she watched the pets hum and roll around, she happened to glance up and notice a small " _HIRING_ " sign on the window of the shop behind the cart. The window was so dusty she couldn't see inside, but the faded sign above the door read " _Jules Fine Jewel Repair_ _and Retail_ ". Figuring that she had nothing to lose, Carmen squeezed herself between the puffskein crates and climbed the few steps to the shop's door, pushing it open.

Despite the grimy front window the store front was brightly lit, and as Carmen looked up she saw the room was illuminated by an oversized, gaudy chandelier swinging from the ceiling. Rugs littered the floor, and display cases wrapped around the room. A witch sat behind one, and as the bell above the door sounded she glanced up and flashed a smile. The witch had barely faltered when seeing Carmen's scars. _She must be an excellent sales woman,_ Carmen thought.

"Hello," the witch greeted "what can I do for you?"

"I just noticed the hiring sign in your window," Carmen said, jerking a thumb at the front of the shop "And I'd like to see about a job,"

The woman looked a little surprised, but quickly nodded.

"Oh, of course, just hold on a moment while I go get Mr. Jules,"

The sales witch turned and disappeared into a hallway near the back of the shop. She returned with Mr. Jules, the elderly owner, and introduced the old wizard to Carmen. As it turned out, he needed an assistant to help him in his work shop. It seemed like she would get the job, until Carmen was asked to show her identification papers. She pulled the wad of parchment from her satchel and handed it over, praying that the blue paperclip attaching her lycanthropy notice would go unheeded. Of course, it didn't, and Carmen knew that as soon as she gave the papers to the old wizard across the counter the interview would go no further. Mr. Jules' eyes widened as he plucked off the blue paperclip and scanned the notice, then shoved the papers back into Carmen's hands. Muttering an apology and a hasty explanation of "we just couldn't employ your kind here, you understand" Mr. Jules all but pushed Carmen out the door of the shop, the door slamming behind her.

She stumbled down the steps and back onto the street, taking a few seconds to compose herself after the sudden outburst. She threw an angry glance over her shoulder but refused to be discouraged, and continued down the street in hopes of finding a better place to work. But when she was met with the same response at the quill shop around the corner, and the grocers a few blocks down from that, the rejection began to get to her. Once she was thrown out of yet another shop, this time a book store, Carmen wandered over to a small park in the city square and threw herself onto a bench, frustrated and tired. Wringing her head in her hands, she gave herself some time to think.

She knew she couldn't give up, she needed money and a roof over her head. Sleeping on benches, while not the safest, was alright; and she had enough money on her to buy food for a while. _Are you crazy? Living on the streets, sleeping on benches? That's your plan?_ the little voice in her head interrupted her thoughts, but she shushed it. She technically had plenty of time to find work before she became truly desperate, however the approaching full moon was not waiting. It was beginning to get dark, and looking up Carmen saw the moon hanging overhead. It was only in its first quarter, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. St. Mungo's offered rooms to be used for transformations, but Carmen felt she had spent enough time in that hospital and had no intention of going back. A safe place to transform was a priority, even if it wasn't Ministry approved.

Over the last few months Carmen had learned that the Ministry of Magic was very particular about lycanthropes and what they could and could not do. When the nurses had first shown her the _Rules and Regulations for Werewolf Behavior and Activity_ established by the Ministry she was shocked at the extent of the limitations:lycanthropes may not leave the country without first obtaining a permit for temporary or permanent relocation "lycanthropes may not wed without first submitting an application to the werewolf support services for approval," and "transformations must occur in a location that meets all guidelines set forth by the Ministry and is approved by a Ministry officialCarmen would worry about an "approved" place to transform another time, she just needed somewhere secure for the time being.

Honestly, Carmen was upset at the plethora of rules now placed on her. Physically she was not the same person she was before being bitten, having a couple limbs torn from your body will cause some changes, but mentally she felt no different. She was still the same person, right? The Ministry had no authority to determine her every move, it was none of their business if she wanted to travel, marry, or "breed" as they so insensitively put it. As if being a werewolf wasn't terrifying enough, she was now subject to laws that determined what she was allowed to do, it like they saw her as some sort of animal.

It wasn't just the Ministry that treated her unfairly either, the job interviews showed that much. A few months prior Carmen would have had no problem getting hired at any of the rinky-dink shops she had applied to that day, but as soon as they learned of her condition she was immediately denied. Some at least tried to be nice about it, apologizing and showing her out. Others however had no reservations of pushing her to the door, shouting hurtful things. It just wasn't fair, she was still so new to this and alone and- _you're not alone though!_ the voice in her head cried out, jarring her from her angry thoughts _, go home go home! What are you doing? No one knows where you are and you'll never make it on your own!_ _This i-_

"Hey are you okay?" Carmen jumped at the voice, and her head shot up

"Woah sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," a wizard was standing in front of her, one hand holding a briefcase and the other raised as if to show he meant no harm. After a few moments, Carmen cleared her throat

"What is it?" she asked, wincing at how tired she sounded.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," the man scratched the back of his head, looking like he regretting saying anything "you looked like maybe you were sick or something, but it's really none of my business,"

"Oh, I'm fine," Carmen said before he could walk away, it was the first time someone had treated her civilly all day and she appreciated it "It's just been a long day,"

The wizard turned to her again "Are you from around here?" he asked

"I'm just passing through, looking for a place to work. I haven't had much luck"

He looked up at the sky, now almost completely dark.

"It's getting kind of late, do you have any place to stay?"

"Not particularly," Carmen said, becoming a little wary of the man in front of her, he seemed nice enough, but she didn't know his intentions. "I'll find somewhere,"

He arched an eyebrow "Right, how old are you?"

Carmen scoffed "Why should I tell you that?"

"You seem a little young to be wandering on your own is all," He studied her for a moment "It wouldn't have anything to do with those scars of yours, would it?"

Carmen raised a hand to her face, feeling the raised skin. She was sure the lamplight in the park only made it look worse.

"What are you getting at mister?"

The man sighed and took a step closer setting his briefcase on the ground. Carmen prepared to make a run for it.

"You said you were looking for a job, right?" He asked digging into the pocket of his coat and pulling out a notepad. She slowly nodded.

"You know, I've got a brother," He said as he scrawled something on a piece of paper. "Not the greatest brother, mind you, but he owns this Inn a little North from here. He could use some help. Here's the address,"

He handed over the paper and Carmen's brow furrowed.

"Thanks, but why are you giving me this?"

The wizard shrugged "I've been hearing Ernest complaining about that Inn of his for years now and it's not like I meet people who would be desperate enough to work for him every day," He picked up his briefcase "you should check it out, if you want"

As he walked away the he paused and turned back towards her

"If you do go, tell Ernest I sent you,"

Carmen nodded and watched the wizard turn the corner and disappear. Carmen stuffed the address in her pocket and made a makeshift pillow from her cloak again, laying down on the bench and cushioning her head with it. It had occurred to her that trusting an address given to her by a suspicious stranger on the street was not the best idea, the whole encounter didn't quite sit well with her. But as she looked down at the paper, it seemed legitimate. She supposed that it was possible that someone was just being nice to her, although the likelihood of that happening was slim. He probably just felt sorry for her. The last thing Carmen wanted was pity, but if the address led to somewhere that would give her a salary, she would take it. Deciding she would go to this "inn" in the morning, Carmen once again settled down on a bench for the night. This time, instead of falling asleep to the sound of voices and silverware, she fell asleep to the sound of the trees in the park around her rustling in the breeze, and the crying little voice in her head being shushed once more.


	7. Chapter 7: Erstwhile's Inn

Another chapter, a little late coming but here nonetheless. I'm trying to make them longer, which shouldn't be hard since the story begins quickly progressing from here. There's going to be a crap-ton of OCs in this, which makes me cringe just thinking about it, but there isn't any way of getting around it. I'll make 'em good though, promise. Reviews are much appreciated, I'm working on improving my writing and feedback is super helpful.

Thanks, ATFRTS

The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

Any concerns Carmen had about going to an address given by a stranger (in a run-down park at night, no less) were confirmed the next morning. She had risen before the sun and began working her way through abandoned streets and cramped houses to find the place, tracing the address to a street situated where Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley met. There, sandwiched between two other buildings was the inn. While technically still part of Diagon Alley, it was clear to Carmen as she took in the façade that this business was not up to par with the thriving places that gave Diagon Alley its charm. The inn stood more narrow than wide, precariously climbing five or six stories. The front door was sunken between two panels of dirty, stained windows, above which hung a sign reading "Erstwhile's Inn, family run since 1366" in yellowing letters. Carmen didn't want to go inside, but she decided that she was too desperate to walk away from any potential employer. Heaving a sigh, Carmen pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the inn, but Carmen picked up on the heady smell of cigarettes and grease immediately. When her eyes did eventually focus, she found herself standing in a cramped room littered with an array of tables and chairs, all full of witches and wizards of questionable character having breakfast. A long wooden counter spanned the length of the wall across from the door, behind which stood a man propping himself up on one elbow and sipping from a glass of brown liquid. Built into the wall behind him was a row of shelves cluttered with parchment and numerous bottles, all containing alcohol. The few stools in front of the counter were almost all occupied, even this early in the morning. Apparently, the front desk of Erstwhile's Inn also doubled as a bar.

Weaving between the tables of diners Carmen approached the counter, and stood next to an empty stool. The man behind the bar eyed her a little before walking over

"And what can I get for ye?" he asked

Carmen reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper, handing it over

"I was given your address last night,"

The wizard arched an eyebrow

"It was given to me by the owner's brother, he said that you were looking for some help?"

Recognition flashed on the man's face and he laughed, making Carmen wrinkle her nose as she smelled alcohol on his breath.

"Now what were you and my brother up to last night?" he wheezed

"So, you're the owner?" Carmen asked, ignoring the question

"Yes ma'am Ernest Erstwhile, that's me. You said something 'bout me needin' help?" Carmen nodded "I could use your help I 'spose, our last waitress- Marie, bless 'er- just passed and Cyrus in the kitchen could use a hand," Ernest said, pointing to the kitchen window a few meters away, from which steam and the smell of burnt food poured out.

"I'd do whatever you need,"

"You're not plannin' to steal from us, not some shifty character?"

"Oh no sir,"

"Plannin' on carrying your weight 'round here, right"

"Right,"

Ernest nodded "Fair 'nough, I'll get Lucinda and she can show you the ropes," he turned and called a passing house elf over

"Hey, get Lucinda would 'ya, tell 'er we got a new girl she needs to take 'round," The elf nodded, almost upsetting the tray of dishes it was carrying above its head, and scurried off, pushing through the swinging door next to the kitchen window.

Carmen froze, shocked at the ease of the interview, if it could even be called that. She wasn't even asked to show her identification, but she wasn't complaining. If they didn't know of her condition and didn't care to find out she would keep it that way. She couldn't even bring herself to be upset that Erstwhile's was a dump of an inn, she had finally gotten accepted somewhere.

Carmen was torn from her thoughts as the kitchen door opened and an elderly witch slowly made her way over to the counter. As she got closer, Carmen could see that she wasn't just elderly- she looked _ancient_.

"Lucinda, this here is- "Mr. Erstwhile trailed off and looked to Carmen "What did you say your name was?"

"Carmen Cabott,"

He nodded and turned back to Lucinda, who was peering at them behind huge spectacles.

"This here is- "

"What?" Lucinda interrupted

"This girl is- "

"I'm sorry dear, I can't make out what you're saying,"

Ernest huffed and leaned over the counter

"This is Carmen, she's 'ere to take over for Marie," he shouted

Lucinda followed his finger to where he was pointing at Carmen, and gave a smile.

"Oh, hello Carly," she said, taking one of Carmen's hands in hers "I'm so glad you've joined us, let me show you upstairs," She gestured to a stairwell nestled in a corner of the room with one wrinkled hand and began hobbling towards it, Carmen right behind her.

* * *

The pair very, very slowly made their way up the winding staircase, the wooden steps creaking beneath their weight. The stairs were cramped and steep, but every dozen steps or so they would pass a landing leading to a hall of guest rooms. Eventually the stairwell met the ceiling of the inn, and a final hallway stretched out to the right. This hall was smaller, containing just a few rooms and a closet, but it had the same peeling wallpaper and flickering sconces as the floors below.

Carmen followed Lucinda as she led her to the door closest to them and pulled a wand from her apron. She gave a small wave over the handle, unlocking it, and pushed the door open with a loud creak.

"This would be your room," the old witch said as she stepped aside to let Carmen peer in

The room was rather pitiful, like the rest of the inn, furnished with a poster bed that had seen better days and a dresser with all its drawers flung open. Next to the window in the room stood a single chair, which looked to have come from the dining area downstairs. Carmen paused in her observations however when Lucinda's words registered.

" _My_ room?" she asked

"Oh yes, mine is right next door, Mr. Erstwhile's is across the hall," Lucinda said

"So, the employees live here?" it was hard to imagine someone choosing to spend their working days and home life in such a place.

"Yes- well- besides Cyrus, he leaves every evening but I haven't the faintest idea to where. I think that he still stays with his parents, although he denies it, something about being a grown man and all, but I couldn't see where else he sleeps since he doesn't have any money to speak of,"

Carmen's brow furrowed in confusion "What about his salary?"

"No salary dear, didn't Ernest tell you?" Lucinda gave a fond chuckle. "That old drunk, always forgetting,"

Carmen felt her heart in her throat

"What do you mean no salary?" she cried "Don't we get paid?"

Lucinda patiently nodded "We get our lodging and some galleons here and there from tips for personal things, clothes and the like. I suppose you could spend it on food, but I eat what Cyrus cooks in the kitchen myself. It may not sound glamourous mind you, but I find it to be a comfortable. Well, as much as old hag like me can with all those stairs," she chuckled again, but sobered at the thoughtful look on the younger witch's face.

Carmen's mind was turning as she considered her options. She was originally counting on making some money, but from the sounds of it Erstwhile's simply offered a roof over her head and food in exchange for her work. It wasn't an ideal arrangement, but she was desperate enough for it to be exactly what she needed.  
"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Lucinda said as she placed a hand on Carmen's arm, taking her silence for hesitation.

"Oh no," she told the elderly woman as she was torn from her thoughts. "I..I think this will work out just fine,"

"Wonderful," Lucinda said with a smile "I'll just show you the rest of the place, then leave you to get settled,"

* * *

Carmen walked into her new room after she was finished with the tour, shutting the door behind her. Lucinda had showed her the supply closet, which doubled as the house elf's nest, and the laundry room. There was also a small safe built into the wall in the hallway, which could be used to safely keep any valuable belongings of the staff from being stolen. Lucinda told her it was empty.

Walking over to the bed Carmen gave a sigh at the faded grey sheets, full of moth holes. Still, it was better than a park bench and as she sat down Carmen felt only a few springs had worn through. Muttering a spell, she opened the curtains to let in the sun. The single bulb hanging from a chain on the ceiling didn't offer much light. She figured that she should put her few changes of clothes into the dresser, perhaps look into the bathroom door next to the bed to see what condition the shower was in, but she suddenly felt too exhausted to move. The kind of tired that bled into her bones and made her brain fuzzy. She put her head into her hands and rubbed her forehead, groaning at the migraine forming there.

For the first time since entering the inn, the little voice that was becoming so familiar spoke. _What are you doing here?_ it said _this is no place for you, all alone and afraid_. But she didn't feel afraid, she didn't miss home like she knew she should. _What about the full moon? You still don't have a place to transform, no one to patch you up after it's over._ The voice was right, she didn't have a place to spend the full moon yet, but with the immediate need of food and shelter taken care of, she couldn't bring herself to worry about it. There wasn't any anxiety or fear of her first transformation on her own either, she just felt numb. She dug her nails into her skull as that realization hit her, just to feel something.

She jerked her head up, and looked around the room. Taking in the scratched wooden floor and the burn marks on the faded wallpaper, probably from the previous resident throwing spells at the walls to kill the cockroaches crawling over them. But her new home was warm and relatively safe- Mr. Erstwhile and Lucinda seemed harmless, she wasn't so sure about the guests- she really had nothing to complain about, not after the numerous rejections of the day before. She felt a tickle on her check and brought a hand up to scratch, only for it to come away wet. She was crying, or at least her body was, she didn't _feel_ like crying. Feeling the tears roll down her cheeks only led to a sudden sense of frustration and bitterness because what was _happening_ to her, why couldn't she think like she used to and feel like she should? The more she cried the more panicked and angry she became, slamming her fists into the mattress. She felt so confused, she was doing things she didn't want to do and her thoughts didn't seem to fit inside her head. An encompassing emptiness was seeping into her skin, making her feel hollow. Like a shell.

Trying to regain some sense of control Carmen stood and hastily made her way into the bathroom, slapping her palm against the switch on the wall and making the overhead light flicker into life. She opened the water tap on the sink and splashed the water onto her face, not caring how murky the stream was until it eventually ran clear. The bite of the icy water grounded her somewhat, although she couldn't shake the sense of unease. Looking up into the mirror Carmen saw her scarred face looking back at her, eyes ringed with red and cheeks dripping.

"I'm going crazy," she said into the mirror.


End file.
